


Sweethearts

by Forever_in_Your_Heart



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_in_Your_Heart/pseuds/Forever_in_Your_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be Mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweethearts

She wakes up to a single red rose sitting on the empty pillow next to her.

She blinks a few times in confusion before the fact that today is Valentine's Day settles over her. She lifts herself onto her elbow and picks it up, twirling it between her fingers and can't help the fond smile that tugs at her lips. Wally may be an utter goo ball, but he's _her_ goo ball.

She falls onto her back and contemplates staying in bed a little longer. It's Saturday, her day off of work and unless someone commits a crime, she's got absolutely nothing to do. She lifts the rose up and examines it, thinking of Wally. He'll be at work until four and she briefly entertains the idea of visiting him at lunch.

She's never been one for the pageantry of Valentine's Day (though that could have more to do with the losers she usually spent it with than the holiday itself) but this year she wants to do something special. Wally's done a lot for her since they've met and today seems as good a day as any to let him know how much it's meant. Of course, Wally rarely takes his lunch break, so she's probably better off waiting for him to come home.

She sighs, stretches and slides out of bed. She pulls on a discarded pyjama top of Wally's over her own and keeps the rose in hand, trying to remember if they have any sort of vase.

She wanders into the kitchen to find breakfast and her breath catches in her throat.

There is a clean white tablecloth she’s never seen on the table, a pink place mat where she usually sits and the nicest dish she thinks has ever been in this house, set on top. Sitting on that little plate is a large, heart-shaped lollipop, with a checkered bow tied around the stick. Her heart flutters at the red words written across her candy pop.

_Be Mine_

It’s all very cheesy and silly but she loves it all the same.

Her eyes roll but her smile never dims and she toasts herself a bagel. She puts her rose in a tall glass and sits, making sure not to leave a single crumb. She curls up on the couch to watch TV and Speed the cat snuggles up beside her. She scratches his head and keeps her candy heart held close to her real one.

The day passes slowly and eventually she showers, changes and pulls out his present from where she's hidden it. Speed purrs in her lap as they watch Down with Love and she tries to ignore the ticking of the clock as she waits for Wally to get home.

4:10 and the door opens and Speed meows in greeting. She stands and Speed trots after her, hoping for food, but she makes straight for Wally and he hands her a card with a goofy smile on his face.

She laughs as she reads all his silly, ridiculously cheesy but incredibly sweet messages. She kisses him in thanks and he dances her across the room, humming off key the entire time.

When the waltzing's done, she gives him his presents and his smile is bright enough to light up the world. Speed gets a catnip pillow and then Wally takes a hold of her hand, slipping his fingers through hers and tugs her out the door.

He brings her to Stanislav’s and they share a heart shaped pizza over glasses of gingerale.

She honestly believes this is the best day of her life.


End file.
